Chatroom Mania
by onestepback
Summary: May contain spoilers for either game. What if the ToP characters could have chatted with the ToS characters. What could happen?
1. The Beginning

Chatroom Mania

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize here.

A/N: Remember, this is just the first chapter. It might be slow right now, but it'll pick up.

_

* * *

_

PureMaiden has logged on. 

_SuperSniper has logged on._

_TheSwordsman has logged on._

**SuperSniper**: So…what now?

_ElvenWitch has logged on._

**ElvenWitch**: Hiya fellas! How ya doin'?

**SuperSniper**: Arche!

**PureMaiden**: Are you doing well, Arche?

**TheSwordsman**: Hey Arche!

**ElvenWitch**: Cless, your username sounds so arrogant! Is your ego getting too big?

_Summoner has logged on._

**TheSwordsman**: Summoner…YES! It worked!

**ElvenWitch**: Wait? Is that you, Klarth?

**Summoner**: No. It's the giant squid.

**SuperSniper**: Great! I want some sushi!

**ElvenWitch**: cough So how did that happen? I thought Klarth was in the past so we couldn't contact him…

**PureMaiden**: Cless used the Eternal Sword so that we can talk to Klarth in the past.

**ElvenWitch**: Wow…

**PureMaiden**: So how are you doing, Klarth?

_RedSuspenders has logged on._

_RuinManiac has logged on. _

_ChosenAngel has logged on._

_TheSmartOne has logged on._

**RedSuspenders**: THIS IS SO COOL!

**TheSmartOne**: It's just a chatroom…

**SuperSniper**: Who are you?

**RedSuspenders**: Give me your name and I'll give you mine!

**SuperSniper**: I don't need to introduce myself to someone like you!

**RedSuspenders**: Well, I don't see a need to introduce myself to a moron like you!

**PureMaiden**: That wasn't very nice to say, Chester.

**RuinManiac**: Lloyd! Apologize!

**Summoner**: Who are you to barge into our conversation though?

**RuinManiac**: Interesting username…Can you summon spirits?

**Summoner**: Why would you want to know?

**RuinManiac**: Curiosity. I know someone who is a summoner…

**Summoner**: Another summoner? I wasn't aware that there was another one.

**ChosenAngel**: There is! Sheena can summon Undine and Efreet and Luna!

**Summoner**: You must be lying. I'm holding a pact with Efreet, Undine, and Luna right now.

**TheSmartOne**: Hmm…Either you're lying or there are more than one Efreet, Undine, etc., or you're from a different time period.

**PureMaiden**: Well, we did use the Eternal Sword, so maybe…

**TheSwordsman**: What year is it for you then?

**TheSmartOne**: On the Aselian Calendar, it's the year 169…

**Summoner**: Really? It's only the year 4205!

**RuinManiac**: MARVELOUS! What are people of the future like? Must study…

**ElvenWitch**: ...Is she always like this?

**TheSmartOne**: Yep! Be happy you aren't here in person or she'll try to dissect you…

**SuperSniper**: Wha?

**PureMaiden**: …Can you please tell us your name?

**ChosenAngel**: My name's Colette!

**TheSmartOne**: I'm Genis…

**RuinManiac**: You can call me Raine.

**TheSwordsman**: And RedSuspenders is Lloyd. My name is Cless. Mint is PureMaiden, SuperSniper is Chester, ElvenWitch is Arche, and Summoner is Klarth.

**SuperSniper**: Tch…RedSuspenders…Who here wears suspenders anymore?

**RedSuspenders**: I bet it's better than what you're wearing!

**TheSwordsman**: Guys, stop fighting.

**RedSuspenders**: He started it!

**SuperSniper**: No! You did!

**PureMaiden**: ''sigh''

**RuinManiac**: I agree with you there.

**RuinManiac**: Genis and I are going to leave now. Good night.

**TheSmartOne**: Bye.

_RuinManiac has logged off._

_TheSmartOne has logged off._

**TheSwordsman**: It is getting late.

**Summoner**: It is. Bye.

_TheSwordsman has logged off._

_Summoner has logged off._

**PureMaiden**: I should be going as well. I hope to see you all again soon.

_PureMaiden has logged off._

**ChosenAngel**: Good night everybody! See you soon!

_ChosenAngel has logged off._

**RedSuspenders**: Hmph. Good night, I guess.

_RedSuspenders has logged off._

**SuperSniper**: Gee, what a jerk. 'Night, Arche.

_SuperSniper has logged off._

**ElvenWitch**: …Bye…Chester…

_ElvenWitch has logged off._

* * *

A/N: It might be a little slow right now, but it'll pick up…hopefully. 


	2. Of Idiots and Ninjas

Chatroom Mania

Chapter 2: Of Idiots and Ninjas

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize here.

_

* * *

_

_RedSuspenders has logged on._

**RedSuspenders**: Hello? Anybody?

**RedSuspenders**: Hmm…

**RedSuspenders**: Hello me!

**RedSuspenders**: Hello to me too! How am I today?

_MizuhoNinja has logged on._

**MizuhoNinja**: Lloyd! What the heck is wrong with you today?

**RedSuspenders**: I wish I knew…Wait? How did you know it was me?

**MizuhoNinja**: Who here wears suspenders anymore?

**RedSuspenders**: Grr…

**MizuhoNinja**: I'm surprised you even spelled "suspenders" right.

**RedSuspenders**: Do I look stupid?

**MizuhoNinja**: Um…

**RedSuspenders**: Never mind, don't answer the question.

**MizuhoNinja**: Anyways, Genis filled me in about the people from the future. That's amazing. I wonder if there are ninjas in the future still…

_WilderOne has logged on._

**RedSuspenders**: "groan" Why does he have to come on?

**WilderOne**: Sheena! How is my sweet, voluptuous hunny?

**MizuhoNinja**: Ugh, not you… If I could smack you, I would.

**WilderOne**: And Bud! I missed you!

**RedSuspenders**: Really?

**MizuhoNinja**: Yeah…missed picking on him.

**WilderOne**: You hurt me so.

_SuperSniper has logged on._

_TheSwordsman has logged on._

**SuperSniper**: Ha ha! I logged on before you, Cless! Now go eat Arche's mystery surprise!

**TheSwordsman**: Never! You'll never take me alive!

**MizuhoNinja**: Are you the people from the future?

**TheSwordsman**: Hmm…yeah, we are.

_TheSmartOne has logged on._

_BluePonytail has logged on._

_ChosenAngel has logged on._

**RedSuspenders**: Yuan! Colette!

**TheSmartOne**: That's right. Don't even acknowledge me.

**SuperSniper**: Yuan, huh? That's…an odd name for a girl.

**BluePonytail**: Because I'm not a girl! Yuan isn't a feminine name at all!

**TheSmartOne**: Hello? Is anybody going to say hi to me today?

**SuperSniper**: What kind of guy ties their hair into a ponytail?

**TheSwordsman**: Umm…Chester, you tie your hair into a ponytail.

**SuperSniper**: Whose side are you on, Cless?

**TheSwordsman**: …

**TheSmartOne**: Why are people ignoring me?

**RedSuspenders**: I bet you can't type "Symphonia" with your nose.

**MizuhoNinja**: …

**WilderOne**:…

**TheSwordsman**:…

**SuperSniper**: what an idiot…

**BluePonytail**: How Kratos ever had a son like you is beyond my comprehending…

**TheSmartOne**: You know, Lloyd, everyone is entitled to be stupid, but you're abusing the privilege.

**RedSuspenders**: Stop using big words!

**ChosenAngel**: Ooh, ooh! Let me try to type with my nose: stmopuhonis

**ChosenAngel**: Yay! I came close!

**RedSuspenders**: I got: zelos sucks

**RedSuspenders**:OOHow did that happen?

**WilderOne**: Impudent little brat…

**RedSuspenders**: I bet you can't do better!

**WilderOne**: Fine! With my nose, huh? Let's see: stupid lloyd

**RedSuspenders**: Oh yeah? I just got: zelos is gay

**WilderOne**: And I got: i love sheena

**WilderOne**: Will you look at that? And I typed that all with my nose while trying to spell insults at Bud. We must be destined to be together, eh Sheena?

**MizuhoNinja**: UGH! Both of you are banned from this chat for being stupid!

_WilderOne is banned from the chat._

_RedSuspenders is banned from the chat._

**ChosenAngel**: Wasn't that a little harsh to Lloyd, Sheena?

**TheSmartOne**: Thank Martel! I was starting to lose brain cells while they were trying to insult each other.

**TheSwordsman**: So, who are MizuhoNinja and WilderOne?

**MizuhoNinja**: You can call me Sheena and the idiot that was just banned was Zelos.

**TheSwordsman**: Zelos sure was quiet.

**SuperSniper**: What did we ever do to him?

**MizuhoNinja**: He doesn't deem you two worthy of speaking with.

**SuperSniper**: Worthy? I'll show him worthy…

**ChosenAngel**: I better log off now and see how Lloyd is. Bye everybody!

_ChosenAngel has logged off._

**TheSmartOne**: It's almost lunch time. I have to go now, see ya!

_TheSmartOne has logged off._

**BluePonytail**: So you are the people of the future…

**SuperSniper**: Yeah, so?

**MizuhoNinja**: I didn't know that Genis explained it all to you, Yuan.

**BluePonytail**: Genis didn't. Renegades know all.

**TheSwordsman**: Like where we live?

**BluePonytail**: All that occurs in our world, that is…

**MizuhoNinja**: Do you have spies on us, Yuan?

**SuperSniper**: Stalker!

**BluePonytail**: Well, people. I do have a life and I have things to do and places to see. Chao!

_BluePonytail has logged off._

**SuperSniper**: He forgot to mention people to stalk.

**TheSwordsman**: Must you argue with nearly everybody, Chester?

**SuperSniper**: I can't help it if they're idiots!

**MizuhoNinja**: I have one question to ask before I go. Are there ninjas in the future still?

**TheSwordsman**: Yes.

**MizuhoNinja**: Good…

_MizuhoNinja has logged off._

**TheSwordsman**: Wouldn't that be funny if Sheena was related to Suzu?

**SuperSniper**: There's no chance of that happening. I bet you 2000 gald they aren't related.

**TheSwordsman**: You're going to lose that 2000 gald soon.

_SuperSniper has logged off._

_TheSwordsman has logged off._


	3. Chatting for the Soul

Chatroom Mania

Chapter 3: Chatting for the Soul

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize here.

A/N: Sorry for the no updates thing for almost three weeks. I finally have my own Tales of Symphonia game instead of mooching off my friend's all the time. I found out my computer was corrupted also so I had to borrow my bro's. Then I had to study for my trig test, PSAT, and for the Spelling Bee. Hope this chapter is as great as the others...

-

_MizuhoNinja has logged on._

_Summoner has logged on._

**MizuhoNinja**: Oh. My. Martel. Are you a summoner?

**Summoner**: -looks at screen name- I think so…

**MizuhoNinja**: Are you from the future then?

**Summoner**: Yes. You must be the other summoner, Sheena.

**MizuhoNinja**: Yes I am! Sheena Fujibayashi!

**Summoner**: …

**MizuhoNinja**: What?

**Summoner**: I know this ninja girl and her name is Suzu Fujibayashi.

**MizuhoNinja**: I have a descendant?-! Can you describe her?

**Summoner**: Well, she wore red, has brown hair, brown eyes…

**MizuhoNinja**: I'm related to Lloyd?-! Is my descendant intelligent?

**Summoner**: She's sharp and mature.

**MizuhoNinja**: Whew!

**Summoner**: The chances of Suzu actually being related to Lloyd though are very slim.

**MizuhoNinja**: You're right. I was jumping to conclusions. The chances of Lloyd being related to me are as likely as Lloyd leading a massacre.

**Summoner**: Which is very unlikely, right?

**MizuhoNinja**: Uh-oh. Duty calls. So long!

_MizuhoNinja has logged out._

**Summoner**: I better leave also.

_Summoner has logged off._

_ElvenWitch has logged on._

_RedSuspenders has logged on._

_PureMaiden has logged on. _

**ElvenWitch**: What kept you?

**PureMaiden**: Cless had a stomachache. He mentioned something about losing a race to Chester…

_TheSmartOne has logged on._

_HalfElvesRule has logged on._

_BluePonytail has logged on._

**ElvenWitch**: Hiya people!

**TheSmartOne**: Hi! Are you an elf?

**ElvenWitch**: No, I'm a half-elf.

**TheSmartOne**: Really, I am too!

**BluePonytail**: Small world, huh?

**ElvenWitch**: Yay for half-elves!

**TheSmartOne**: Yeah!

**PureMaiden**: …

**RedSuspenders**: And they call me crazy…

_TheSwordsman has logged on._

_SuperSniper has logged on._

**TheSwordsman**: Sorry we're late. Chester and I were putting flowers on our families' graves.

**RedSuspenders**: I don't want to be nosy but what happened to them?

**SuperSniper**: My sister was killed.

**TheSwordsman**: My parents were too.

**RedSuspenders**: At least you remember your parents though, right? My mom was murdered when I was three and I never knew my dad until I was seventeen.

**PureMaiden**: My mother was killed and I never knew my dad.

**ElvenWitch**: My mom and dad were separated because my mom was an elf and my dad was a human.

**TheSmartOne**: Everybody seems to have familial issues. I don't really remember my dad and my mom is insane

**HalfElvesRule**: You think that's bad? My sister and I were kicked out of our village for being half-elves then my sister died in my arms.

**TheSwordsman**: I'm sorry about your sister…

**RedSuspenders**: I am too…

**RedSuspender**s: Wait a minute! Mithos?

**HalfElvesRule**: The one and only!

**RedSuspenders**: How'd you get a computer?

**HalfElvesRule**: I got it from the internet.

**ElvenWitch**: How'd you get on the internet without a computer?

**HalfElvesRule**: Umm… umm…

**RedSuspenders**: Aren't you dead, Mithos?

**HalfElvesRule**: …

**RedSuspenders**: I meant that in the nicest possible way.

**HalfElvesRule**: If I can't have the perfect world, then I can have the perfect cyberspace! Muwhahaha-

_Error. HalfElvesRule is no longer connected._

**SuperSniper**: What just happened?

**TheSmartOne**: I was being a friend…

**RedSuspenders**: Don't sweat it, Genis! Friends stop friends from doing bad things!

**TheSmartOne**: Still…

**PureMaiden**: Who was that?

**SuperSniper**: What happened?

**BluePonytail**: That, my friend, was Mithos Yggdrasill.

**ElvenWitch**: Yggdrasill? That's the name of our mana tree!

**SuperSniper**: WHAT JUST HAPPENED?-!

**BluePonytail**: It seems as if Genis sent a virus to Mithos's computer…

**RedSuspenders**: Wow! How'd you do that?

**TheSmartOne**: It was easy. Upload the database, click on the link, and then crack the code.

**RedSuspenders**: I have to try that! Let's see…

**BluePonytail**: Hmm… What's happening? Noooo… My computer's dyin-

_Error. BluePonytail is no longer connected._

**RedSuspenders**: Oops.

**TheSmartOne**: Raine's going to kill me for teaching you that. I didn't think you'd learn it that fast! I better run!

_TheSmartOne has logged off._

**SuperSniper**: Thank Martel I don't live in your era.

**TheSwordsman**: Seems people were more violent in the past.

**ElvenWitch**: Yep!

**PureMaiden**: I hope they had healers back then.

**RedSuspenders**: I better help Genis. Dwarven Vow #2: Never abandon someone in need.

_RedSuspenders has logged off._

**ElvenWitch**: Is he a dwarf?

**SuperSniper**: They're an odd bunch, that's for sure.

**TheSwordsman**: So true…

**PureMaiden**: They're from long ago though. They should be different.

**SuperSniper**: I didn't think they would be that odd though.

**TheSwordsman**: Why are we chatting with each other if we live like right next to each other?

**ElvenWitch**: I don't know…

_PureMaiden has logged off._

_ElvenWitch has logged off._

_TheSwordsman has logged off._

_SuperSniper has logged off._

_WilderOne has logged on. _

**WilderOne**: Where did all my hunnies go?

_WilderOne has logged off._


End file.
